Don't Forget Me
by Villageidiot54
Summary: When Jim gets a devastating disease, how will the family cope? Hannah is fourteen and this is in her POV. Please review if you read!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Providence.  
  
Hannah is fourteen.... just to get that clear. And this is in her POV...  
  
" Hannah, wake up." I heard my Mom say. It sounded far away. I sat up.  
  
" What time is it?" I asked.  
  
" Hannah, it's 6:00, I let you sleep an extra half an hour."  
  
" Okay." I opened my eyes. It was raining, I hate rain. She left the room. I got dressed, and did my hair and make-up. I went downstairs.  
  
" Good morning Grandpa." I said.  
  
" Good morning Syd." He said.  
  
" I'm not Syd," I laughed.  
  
" Sorry Joanie." He said, "I mean Heather."  
  
" Grandpa, you must be tired. It's Hannah." Grandpa slapped his forehead.  
  
" Of course. I can't believe that. My mind just went blank." I gave him a hug.  
  
" We all have bad days." I laughed. I poured myself a bowl of Captain Crunch and sat down at the bar. Mom came down. Grandpa looked totally dazed.  
  
" Daddy? What's wrong?" Mom asked putting her arm around him.  
  
" Nothing, I just had a blackout." Mom looked concerned.  
  
" Do you want to see a doctor?"  
  
" No, I've been busy... you know just starting the business and all."  
  
" Okay, Dad," Mom said, she turned around and made a face. Grandpa has owned the business for years. He was probably just having an off day. I've had plenty. I looked at the calendar. And turned to my Mom.  
  
" Mom!" I whined.  
  
" What Hannah?" She asked.  
  
" Today is Saturday!" She looked at Grandpa.  
  
" Dad, you said it was Friday." Mom said to Grandpa he looked really confused.  
  
" I thought it was Friday. It's March, 4, 1992, it's a Friday." I got scared. Something was wrong with Grandpa. He never acted like this, well lately he has, but never this bad.  
  
" Daddy," Mom said. " It's Saturday March 16, 2002." Grandpa looked confused.  
  
" You sure?" We nodded.  
  
" Dad, you're seeing a doctor." Mom said.  
  
" Syd is studying to become one. Let's ask her."  
  
" Uh, Dad, you better see one." Then she looked worried. " Syd is a doctor. You should get some kind of a test... fast." Mom went upstairs. I sat down there with Grandpa. He has been acting weird lately, always forgetting things. Like the time he forgot how to use the phone, but this was getting bad… it struck me, what if Grandpa had a brain tumor? Or something really bad like that? I almost started crying right there at the bar. I looked over at Grandpa he was smiling funny.  
  
" Grandpa?" I asked. He looked at me funny, and then started shaking, he fell onto the floor. " AUNT SYD, MOM!" I screamed as loud as I could. I ran to the phone and called 911. My Mom and Aunt Syd came running downstairs.  
  
" Hello, 911, how may I help you?" The lady asked. I was hysterical.  
  
" My Grandpa…my Grandpa…" I started to cry. I couldn't spit the words out.  
  
" Take a deep breathe and tell me what's wrong, we want to help you immediately." The woman said. I obeyed her orders.  
  
" Okay, my Grandpa, he fell over. He just fell over…. he's on the floor shaking." Aunt Syd took the phone from me. Not to be rude, but she knew what she was talking about. She hung up the phone and tried to help Grandpa. When the EMT"S and paramedics came Mom told me to get in the car. She and I were going to drive to the hospital. I wanted to stay, what if this was the last time I'd see him again? I cried, but obeyed. The car ride was silent. It was very boring, Mom and I were crying, we were kind of comforting each other through our emotions. We got to the hospital and the receptionist told us to go to the waiting room. We sat in the empty room, with one TV, and white seats sticking out from the ground. I sat in a seat and stared straight ahead.  
  
" Hannah, he'll be fine." Mom said. I leaned over and cried into her arms.  
  
" Mom…" I cried. She hugged me. I was so upset, grandpa could be dying, and there was nothing we could do to help him. I guess an hour later Aunt Syd came to the room.  
  
" Joanie, they are going to do some brain tests to him. I told them about his behavior lately and they are going to do an immediate MRI."  
  
" Okay." Mom said, she and Aunt Syd hugged. Aunt Syd looked at me.  
  
" Hannah, it was a seizure. He's going to be fine." She said.  
  
" Then why are they doing a MRI?" I asked. They looked at each other. All of a sudden Uncle Robbie came busting through the doors.  
  
" What happened?" He asked. They explained the whole story. He kept nodding and just making facial expressions. He looked at me. " My poor Hannah." He sat next to me and hugged me. " You two go back with Dad, I'll stay here with Hannah." The two left and it was just Uncle Robbie and I.  
  
" So, Uncle Robbie… how's everything?" I asked between tears. I was trying to stay strong.  
  
" Well, everything was fine…" He started. " And you?"  
  
" I guess it's been okay. Grandpa's been acting weird lately." I said. Uncle Robbie gave me a hug.  
  
" Why don't we go to the cafeteria?" He asked. I nodded and stood up. We walked down to the cafe.  
  
" SO what do you want?" He asked.  
  
" A salad." I meekly replied. He got my salad and we ate in silence. I was nervous. Later Mom came and took me home. I went straight to my room and went online.  
  
(Conversation between Morgan and Hannah, Hannah's s/n is JumpingJack82)  
  
Cheerthing- Hannah, what's up?  
  
JumpingJack82- nm… my Grandpa was in the hospital he just got home  
  
Cheerthing- OMG what happened?  
  
JumpingJack82- I dunno, he had a seizure or something. In two days he's going back to the hospital to get checked for a brain tumor.  
  
Cheerthing- R u ok?  
  
JumpingJack82- Yeah, I'm fine. Listen I g2g. Bye  
  
I signed offline and laid down on my bed. Grandpa might have a brain tumor. That is probably why he's been acting really funny lately. I held back my tears, why was this happening to my family? This was my Grandpa, and he could be dying. Mom came in my room before I went to bed.  
  
" Hannah," she said and sat down on my bed. " There is nothing to worry about."  
  
" Liar," I said and changed into my pajamas.  
  
" Hannah, I'm serious. There was nothing in his MRI's, which means there will probably be nothing on the CAT scan."  
  
" Okay, then what's wrong with him? He's been acting really weird lately." I said. I stared at my feet. " Mom, he's my Grandpa… I want to know what's happening to him."  
  
" He's my Daddy, and we all want to know what's happening to him." Mom smiled and gave me a kiss on the head. " No need to worry my Han Han the Garbage Man." Mom joked. I laughed.  
  
" Mom, can you have grandpa tuck me in?" I asked. He always use to tuck me in when I was scared, and now I was scared. She smiled.  
  
" Sure." She said. She left the room. About five minutes later Grandpa was in there.  
  
" Need a tuck in Syd?" He asked. I almost cried, how could he be forgetting my name? How could he forget this special ritual between us?  
  
" I'm Hannah." He smiled.  
  
" Of course." He said. He tucked me in, and gave me a hug. I felt secure knowing he was with me; I fell asleep in Grandpa's hug.  
  
The next week was hard. I couldn't concentrate in school, or in soccer. I was awaiting his CAT scan results and I was scared. Finally the day came when I would find out what was wrong with Grandpa. When I got home, Aunt Syd, Uncle Robbie, and Mom were with Grandpa.  
  
" Guys, what's wrong?" I asked walking into the living room. Mom stood up, she had been crying, it was really obvious.  
  
" Hannah, let's go to the kitchen." She said and put her arm around me. She led me into to the kitchen.  
  
" Mom, does Grandpa have a brain tumor?" I asked  
  
" No honey." Mom said and shook her head; tears fell down her face. " Honey Grandpa has no signs of any kind of tumor. So they decided to do a mental test on him…"  
  
" And?" I asked.  
  
" Syd, come in here." Mom called. Aunt Syd came in and hugged Mom. " I can't tell her, I can't ruin her life." Mom cried. I started to cry, why weren't they telling me?  
  
" What is it?" I cried. Aunt Syd looked at me.  
  
" Grandpa has Alzheimer's." she said. My breath stopped. This disease wouldn't kill him, but it would kill us. Grandpa was going to loose his mind, Grandpa was going to loose his mind! I started crying. My Grandpa had Alzheimer's; this was going to kill me. When he couldn't remember my name I was upset… in a few months, what if he doesn't even know who I am?  
  
: 


	2. END

I cannot finish this story, I am very sorry for those you want to see the end… which was about 3 people. And I apologize, every time I try to finish it, it doesn't make sense. I may make a sequel, but I don't see the point. Not many people read my stories, which is okay. It lets me know who my readers are. I have thousands of other ideas, and I will write another story, just not anything with this. I think Jim will still have Alzheimer's, I'm not sure. Well sorry again for this, if you really need to know what happens (which not many do) Jim gets worse, but the family keeps him at home. YEAH, happy ending. All right! Okay, g2g, I will try to post another story. Thank you.  
  
MATT- I will get you… Hah hah. You're going down in baseball; I'll kick your booty. Anyways… what happened today? I saw them fighting, and she smacked his face. But that's all I saw. And don't leave my reviews like that…. Lol. Or I will make sure you get certain reviews in school. So where is the HW? I dunno.. 


End file.
